


致康泊斯

by TarthurK1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 我过度亢奋因为前一夜的酒精还在脑髓里晃荡，因此没有意识到这是一条填满苦痛的路，一场酣畅淋漓的噩梦，一道长疤，划过脖颈的，甜蜜、漫长并致死。
Kudos: 3





	致康泊斯

致康泊斯

.  
整个计划放在今日来看我大概会嗤笑，但六个月前的生活显然缺乏幽默。我将其称之为战役。97年冬天我第一次和莱锡去康泊斯，恪兰往北一百六十二英里，八十年代前冬夜里会下雪的城市，它并不远我说起来却像上个世纪发生的事，好像我们裹挟着没放晴的夜幕出发，就连太阳的颜色都遗忘。逃离恪兰，从坐上长客的那一刻就开始呕吐，我们对两个城市怀抱着相同的恐惧；前往康泊斯并不是什么值得一提的征程。当灰狗开始摇晃，碾死游行队伍的花冠，人群挤压着臭烘烘地塞在一起，我看见莱锡露出反胃的表情：他头倚在发黄的玻璃窗上，满是裂痕且泛出褐色脏垢。我们没有坐在一起。我过度亢奋因为前一夜的酒精还在脑髓里晃荡，因此没有意识到这是一条填满苦痛的路，一场酣畅淋漓的噩梦，一道长疤，划过脖颈的，甜蜜、漫长并致死。

我们四点四十出发，整个白天都在鸡蛋和熏肉的活埋下苟且偷生，仿佛这期间推搡着上车的都是穿格子围裙的农妇和他们乳臭未干的儿子，车厢里充斥着令人可怖的温馨。在新一轮月亮升起来前灰狗抵达康泊斯。我提议去喝一杯，于是随便找了个看起来没那么破的酒馆，莱锡重重地坐下去好像和凳子有仇，他瘦得可怕，整张脸只剩下眼窝里深陷的阴郁的绿。此刻莱锡坐在我的对面，要命的苍白从皮肤蔓延到心脏深处，双唇泛青，曾经所有的意气风发都随着冬季的深入而消逝殆尽，但脸的轮廓还很年轻。如果每个人心底都有一个男孩那必定是莱锡，但莱锡不是男孩而是神，他美丽又丑陋，割下自己全部的光明抛给信徒。除了我。那个夜晚注定比前一夜更加混乱不堪，当人群躁动起来的时候我们都已经喝醉了被扔出来砸在康泊斯的街道上，冰冷的沥青成为了五十六区给我的第一印象，血丝从颧骨上的皮肤里渗出来又融进泥地里。“去你妈的康泊斯人，你们除了宰客以外还会做什么？！”但是莱锡捂住了我的嘴拖着我从后面的巷子里逃跑，并最终吐在我们将要下榻的楼前。必须得承认这里与恪兰并无区别，一样弥漫着浓厚的血的锈味，一样遍地尸骸与丘冢，而莱锡就这样吐在丘冢上，呕吐物在落向地面的同时反射月光。如今我这样描述，而语言如此无力：我想告诉你那一幕很美以至于我为之落泪，紧接着在楼道里被我亲爱的友人痛斥恶心。我们最终跌跌撞撞地掏出身份证明，开了房，把两床被褥搭在一起再钻进去，亲吻着对方侧颈并在那里刻下满嘴醉后狂言。好吧这其实是我的幻象。指针晃过十二点后一切灰败且无趣，莱锡得上疟疾或者什么癫痫又或者是感染阿米巴虫，总之是我没听过的病，虚弱成死人状，任由我把他收拾好塞进被子里。在他睡着后我开始流泪。康泊斯的夜晚太冷哪怕它离北回归线不远，我赤着脚踩在塑料胶毯上感受南境冬天，还有三小时天亮，我想逃却不知道逃往哪里，我不想待在这里被动地承受来自莱锡的愤怒却又没法真正逃离。恪兰总归是回不去了。那还有哪里可回呢？

现实的梦魇。

有太多旧可叙。十五岁时我和莱锡在七楼窗台前相遇，他正儿八经地穿着衬衫西裤却在抽大麻烟，我揣着一兜子零钱准备往下跳，手里攥一张纸条歪七扭八地写着钱送给好心收尸人，简直不可理喻。后来钱进了莱锡兜里，大麻分我一半，一切开始于夏天又终结于冬天。莱锡五英尺八英寸高，八十五磅重，他笑起来时嘴角翘起，脸颊两侧不对称的梨涡里装满奇思怪想和月光，他奔跑时嘴唇紧抿像风神疾行时收紧的翅膀，没喝醉的时候称呼我为朋友，喝醉了称呼我为肺脏。我们终日鬼混，肮脏的校舍是我们的温床，所有的男孩、青年、男人都在这里长大，每晚每晚聚在一起只为了赌一把药或者酒，又在月亮被遮蔽的时候爬回通铺，踩过泥水再踩过一颗颗熟睡的人头；那是个人人都惜命的年代，还没谁为了厕所墙砖上那些悬赏冒险，也很少听说有谁聚团前往女校狩猎，去了还能回来的人寥寥无几，我们只关心钱，只关心明天的午饭，只关心手里有没有叶子可飞，只关心鞋子开裂、衣服起毛、后脑的疤还没拆线，谁谁谁揍了谁谁谁上了谁谁谁，没有人谈情说爱。在人们做着这一切的时候我总是冷眼旁观，我和莱锡是最凑不起的那一撮，穷到只能偷学校供给老师的免费稀饭，每天走公厕后面蚊蝇成群结队的小路以防被人拽去拉帮结派，班里的头头们热衷于搞对立分离，我们则热衷于保持中立。95年是个结束也是个开始，那时我以为自己离地狱一步之遥还能被拉回来，后来才明白生活只不过是周而复始的堕落。一切都堪称荒谬。十五岁时大笑着坐在楼顶吹风的日子已经不可回头，如今莱锡的金发已从寸头留到及肩长度，他越来越瘦几乎骨瘦嶙峋；我们对生活完全失去希望与信任只想快点结束生命，于是我们逃离恪兰，逃离校舍栅栏，逃离没铺地砖碎土裸露在外的寝室和藏书室，身上所有的钱只够买一张到康泊斯的车票而不是高原。可是康泊斯和恪兰没有区别。这里的人也出卖白粉与肉体，随处可见的标语挡不住街头巷尾的暴力，他们和任何一个地区的人一样热情好客又爱好背后捅刀，康泊斯只是名义上的光明城，实际上一样无可救药；我们想去真正的高原和无人区，最好是骑行，可惜自行车也算奢侈品，所以最后计划不成计划，全是临时起意，余下的除了做梦就尽是纸上谈兵。

计划开始于95年，十五岁，夏天，相遇的第一个镜头以及之后的每分每秒。最初的所有都过分单纯，过分天真，好像命运打喷嚏。而两年后我爱上莱锡。莱锡成了我的神我的命我的性，我头骨的另一半，我所有的欲望都与他息息相关。我不懂爱情是什么，我把性称为爱。我想上他也想被他上，不过那时候我和他已经分道扬镳，所痛苦的东西出奇一致又截然不同：一个苦于爱，一个苦于恨。无数的春梦里我在罪恶的驱使下抱他吻他，掀起衬衣一角慰抚其下那些不愿我见之光景，皮肤的触感柔软冰冷，最终陪伴着这不切实际的幻想堕落。我是错的。人不能也不该爱上朋友，更不应是恨你爱他的朋友。于是这些梦碎得稀巴烂；莱锡也再不愿意看我一眼。

十二月份这场旅行荒唐地像个笑话，灰狗填满臭气熏天的人群，大型铁箱般一路发出轰隆巨响，我硬披上友人的面具骗他来到康泊斯，在旅馆里钳住他细削手腕摁在床板上以防他突发暴怒，他病得太深以至于我不清楚我是否还应该爱他。只有一件事情我发自真心地明白：病人治不好病人。所以我在天亮前逃跑，从康泊斯东逃到康泊斯南，找一个废弃电话亭把自己锁起来放声大哭，一直哭到黄昏恍惚落幕。我跌跌撞撞滚回旅馆，我的男孩恨我，恨我存在，恨我逃离，恨我不死，莱锡撕碎了我最后的面具，我们撕咬扭打起来撞碎了二楼的玻璃滚下楼梯，在旅店老板娘的怒喝下掐着对方脖颈躺倒在康泊斯的深夜里。我以为那晚将会是我人生的最后一页；但最后我们都累了。我在马路上下跪宣誓我永不离开，宣誓我永远只以朋友的面目爱他，宣誓我三十岁去跳金门桥时莱锡要来见证，宣誓从今以后每一天只会越来越好而不是变差。膝盖落地的时候我想起我的母亲，她告诉我一个晚上只可以说四句谎话，于是我一个一个数，还好，地狱离我还差一次假誓的距离。

结果我们回了恪兰。然后转眼1998，我们故地重游。

.

前往康泊斯一如既往诸事不顺，从出发前开始计算：忘记把冰冻柜里臭气熏天的烂鸡肉拿出来。我理了发，打领结，眼镜换成无框，兜里带上旅行牙具和漱口水，我们照常在夕阳坠落前抵达，下榻在某某阴郁角落里：旅馆是小餐厅额头上的违章建筑，窗户全数封死，只有发霉的墙纸床板桌布若干。这一次莱锡很平静，甚至称得上脆弱。他绿色的眼里蓄满多余的情绪，黏稠乏味，除了恨只剩厌倦。我为他提箱子行李皮鞋，挽着他手臂上那摇摇欲坠的台阶并在房门口被甩开，他故态复萌，在我收拾颜料盒的时候冷笑着看这乱七八糟的滩涂并抽他的烟，边抽边咳嗽。而我仍想尽心尽力讨好。晚上的时候我们如愿以偿睡在一起，同一张被褥同一个枕头好像回到十五岁的时候，但一切都不同。他背对我，硌人的金发干燥如稻草，铺散成向日葵，戳到我衣领里有些发痒。我不记得这金发最柔顺的时候是哪一年，大概是早些时候，他穿白衬衫和我走在街上人人都回头看他，像个威尼斯的男孩；那段时候莱锡穿得很漂亮，衣服是我偷的，他负责找店主搭讪我负责拿几个面包，回不去宿舍的夜晚将就着随便什么酱料可以过两宿。我从后面抱着他，我的男孩我的神，我在他耳边祈祷让他审判我惩戒我宽恕我而莱锡翻了个白眼让我滚，他懒得把我手挪开就用脚踹我膝盖，我则回以更紧的拥抱和渗进枕头的眼泪。你就不愿意和我做一次？滚。他闭着眼，在我怀里沉沉睡去。我们都知道我不会拿他怎么样，我是个懦夫、全世界最胆小的变态，我只敢畸形地爱并哀求却无法真正下手，运气好点的时候莱锡会在我面前脱衣服然后盘一条腿坐在榻上一丝不挂，另一条腿晃晃荡荡垂在床边，我颤抖着跪下用炭条速写，或是油彩，很少素描因为我不擅长；他脸上永远挂着戏谑，或面无表情，苍白的躯壳肋骨清晰可见，他的身体在光下仿佛透明，而我能清晰地看到心脏、动脉、肺和脑，无数血管奔流涌汇直至胸腔偏左。他嘲笑我无法克制的勃起，用足尖踩那个涌起欲望的地方然后披上浴袍走出去头也不回。我只能自己解决。即使在梦里我也只敢抚慰与亲吻，这张白床单上不该沾上其他的东西。

1998年对于我来说是故作成熟、妄想长大、数不清的酒瓶碎渣和莱锡的冷眼，他总归恨我，是我先抛弃他是我先离开他是我先和蠢人为伍，一切错都在我因此这趟旅行也就相当痛苦，去年深冬里的撕心裂肺如今被替换成钝痛，莱锡是我戒不掉的瘾，如同康泊斯永远瑰丽的日落。酒馆爵士换成放克主唱还是一样烂俗，我牵着他的手领他滑进舞场，他嗤笑一声朝我喷一口烟雾，我知道他搞到新的玩意儿比叶子上头的多；跳一支舞，跳一支舞，在乱七八糟的灯和噪音里我们癫狂地转圈踢碎步，牵着一只手脸贴着脸咒骂与赞美对方不同形式的糜乱生活，在音乐最高潮的地方我朝他大吼说我爱他，他眼睛发亮对我说我知道。那一刻所有的东西都是虚幻，干冰澎湃迷幻在我们眼前把一切都扭曲成最美的模样，他的眼好像苹果马提尼的色调，唇形则像是在说情人床笫间的碎语，于是我自动认为这是回应。第二天我们睡到下午，莱锡又开始呕吐，喝太多无异于在本就少的可怜的寿命上再减几年，他以嗓子发哑为由拒绝与我说话。于是无尽的冷战耗光我最后的热忱，我摔了门去找昨天往我口袋里塞纸条的女人，在康泊斯令人窒息的梦里疯狂喘气直到肺部发痛，我试图回想那女人胸腰臀腿却只回想起莱锡的讥笑，最终那张纸被我揉烂扔进污水沟槽。又一个午夜我喝到酩酊才堪堪爬上旅馆的梯子，腐烂的蔬菜和肉腥味仍盘旋在胃里无法沉淀，我打开门莱锡却在沉默地流泪，他不肯认错却没法继续让我离开。多讽刺。我撑着手肘挪到他惨白的脸前索一个吻，近到我可以看清他的雀斑和毛孔以及阴绿里缩小的瞳仁，他张了张嘴想怒骂眼泪却先一步流下来，于是我们都闭了嘴，我凑近，吻了他唇角的水光。

梦到了一定的时候会醒，而在醒来之前我们都是瞎子。

我们约定好七天，这是最后期限：关于莱锡能忍受我的最后期限，时间再长哪怕一小时我们都会控制不住崩溃的自我，要么他杀了我要么我杀了他。我们约好分道扬镳，永不再见。莱锡因此更沉默。这其实并用不着发誓立约——谁都明知道这是注定的事情早晚会发生，即使我不现在离开也会在今年的某一天离开，莱锡要定这个规则只是想亲手了断，他厌恶被甩。于是前两天安然无恙。第三天的时候我们从旅馆坐车去康泊斯城郊，错误的决定，从早上开始就没放过晴到了下午则开始暴雨，回来的时候已经浑身湿漉，因为等不到返程车而多淋了两个半钟头。我们拖着泡废了的鞋和大衣挤进康泊斯人浓厚的体味里，车厢颠簸摇晃仿佛马上就要空投柏林，莱锡的脸色很差甚至眼圈发红，我则回以麻木不仁；但最糟的是在转车时我们搭了相反方向于是一直到了另一片荒野才遥遥停下。他一下车便半跪在路边干呕，生理泪水混着恨恼流进草堆里那摊呕吐物中，我平生第一次想跟着他一起吐，雨还没停，绝望和雨水一并塌下来就像被重击后碎裂的蓝色泡沫，我只觉得身体很重，几乎无法睁开眼睛。那天是怎么回去的我已经不太记得，只有莱锡嘴角沾着白沫面向我喘气的片段在我脑中反复重播，他眼角有条很深的湿痕，干涸后再度填满，在我脑子里和现实中都来回反复。那天他在昏睡过去前喃喃地说你要杀了我，而我未做评价。快三点的时候我拿了把剪刀骑在他身上剪他的金发，贴着头皮剪，动静很快弄醒了男孩，他看着我手里的刀又抬手摸了把自己的被剪子碰过的地方，断了的发丝窸窸窣窣从指缝里滑落的时候他大吼起来你到底要做什么你要杀了我吗！你要杀了我吗？！莱锡揪着我的领子钳住我的手腕哭嚎，眼泪和颤抖都控制不住，但他太瘦弱了根本无法反抗很快又一缕头发掉下来；而现在是我掐着他。他的颈动脉疯跳着我每剪一下就猛地战栗一下，嘴唇发抖着说我给不了你什么我求你放过我，我摇摇头慢条斯理说莱锡我只要一个吻，他不看我眼睛。他说，你知道我做不到，我试过了我试过把你当做恋人但就算想象都不可能，我们在一起只有无止无尽的互相折磨，所以你现在要么放开我要么杀了我。我用剪子尖头抵在他喉结上，我张开嘴想笑却只能嘶哑怪叫，他再看我的时候眼睛里已经没有任何高光，绿色变成黑色，所有都是死，他看我就像看疯子表演。说你爱我。最后我这么说。我爱你。他嗓音干涩听不出语气，但不是这种爱。也不该是这种方式。

然后太阳再升起来。他对着镜子坐着，脊背佝偻，指头抚上去看镜子里的模样。他说你终于彻底疯了。我说我最爱你十五岁的时候，从相遇开始就是救世主。他说我救不了你你也救不了我。我说你救过我，那个救我的神已经死了。现在你更像他了，不好吗？

莱锡说，还有四天。

那之后莱锡彻底不再说话也不再哭泣，而我也没有更加过激的行动；他放任我的放肆哪怕在外面也让我牵他的手，他的手永远那么冷那么小，被我牵住的时候总像个孩子，十指相扣才有些温度。我们仍旧相安无事，像过去的三年里每一天，像过去的三个月里每一秒，那些讽刺、对峙、辱骂、歇斯底里好像都是浮光一隅，是我们美好生活的剪彩，是锦上添花的生活情趣。我们像真正的情人那样入睡，相拥而眠抵死纠缠，脚尖和脚跟碰在一起，手放在肚脐下三寸的位置捂暖。康泊斯很冷，比恪兰的旧地铁口里面还冷，那地方我们挨过几个晚上，也是像现在这样死死拥抱着对方才不至于冻死。现在我们拥抱着。我知道，我知道所有我该知道的和不该知道的，我知道莱锡永远也不会爱我，我知道离这个拥抱结束还有几分零几秒，我知道我是疯了从十五岁之前就是条疯狗，我知道真正的生活是怎样的，什么才是美好，我知道如果有钱的话我们可以顺利去高原而不是康泊斯，我知道如果那样我会像汤姆一样在无人区里杀了莱锡、粉碎他的颅骨然后拥抱着破碎的尸骸溺死，我知道我是毁了我的男孩的罪魁祸首无论过去还是现在，我知道爱只是欲望只是性只是lust，然后再也没有然后。我可以永远拥抱下去，我的手臂比他的颈骨更坚硬可以轻而易举勒断那里，但最后我没有那么做。在莱锡熟睡的或者清醒的最后一夜我想起我过去所造的所遭受的所有罪孽，为莱锡发的那么多假誓和跪痛的膝盖，即使为我自己也不值。那一刻我真正意识到我死了。我所能做的只有用自己干裂的嘴贴上他的，一个无名之吻，冰冷干燥，什么也不剩。

我最终坐上去高原的火车，独自一人，票钱是背着莱锡偷偷攒了三年的零碎硕果，两三个马口铁盒子，生锈的外翻的边好几次割破我的手，我赶在最后一天到来前离开，莱锡永远欠我一天。他醒来的时候会感谢我不辞而别，会感激我提前付好给旅馆的钱，会庆幸没有被我杀死并且再也不会，会乐于在这光明城中有余力地独处一天。他不会再为我流泪。一切都是光明。

Fin.


End file.
